Everyone Loves Gumball
by JayZeeTee16
Summary: Takes place after "The Joy". Gumball and Simian are stuck around with a bunch of lusty victims, who was infected by the "after-effects" of the joy virus. Can the duo manage to survive?
1. The Joy Virus returns

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now since I'm on break on the Spongebob fanfics, I'm going write my first rated M fanfic of The Amazing World of Gumball. This fanfic here takes place several days later after The Joy. And of course, Gumball this time keep himself in secure in case that virus comes around. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

In the sunny afternoon of Elmore, inside the bus...

* * *

Its been several days after the incident happened. Now luckily that everyone has got themselves together from the joy virus, miraculously everything's goes back to normal. Well, except for a certain blue cat though. Since he found out that the deadly infection is happily dangerous, he kept himself in caution in case it might happen again. In fact, he's not gotta let his father give him and Darwin that hug again. Speaking of Darwin, he hasn't saw him since the bell rang. And suspiciously, he hasn't seen much of any of his classmates since the bell rung. Where did they go? Why haven't any of them got on the bus earlier? Is the virus coming back again?

Gumball said to himself in confusion, "What on earth happen to most of everyone since the bell rang? How come they didn't get on the bus earlier? Did their parents already picked them up?" The young cat continues, "Maybe they have something to do later?"

Then, Gumball exactly got off the school bus and headed back to his house. He thinks that this is all up in his mind. There's no way that the infection can come back again. He walk to the house's door, but mysteriously it opened itself. This cause the cat's sanity to shrink a little, like he's in a horror movie or something. The virus is not coming back, right? He slowly walks inside his living room, in which is now a small mess. the couch is on the floor, two windows are broken, shattered pieces on the floor, and fingerprints all over the walls. When seeing this, the cat was in major shock. What happened to the house?

Gumball shivered and said aloud while looking around the house, "Hello? Anyone here? Mom? Dad? Anais? Darwin?" Nothing seems to respond, right after he checked the kitchen, the laundry room, and the backyard..

Suddenly, noises were heard upstairs inside the house. _What was that? _

Soon, the worried cat walked back inside and went upstairs. He looked left and right, wondering where those noises came from.

*Noises came around again*

The cat turned to to his right after gasping and slowly walked into the hallway. Out of nowhere, the noises of course became more louder when he got closer to it.

*Moans are heard in one of the rooms*

Gumball asked in a bit of fear, "Guys?" He tiptoed right next to his bedroom, where the noise are getting even louder. Now he's super worried. He slowly turn the knob of his door and open it wide.

He stand there saying in surprise, "OH. MY. GOD!"

It was a terrible sight. It was his own family on his bedroom floor, completely doing "it." Nothing but lust and romance. His father doing his mother and his OWN best friend is doing it with their OWN sister! and there's a stash of rainbow saliva all over them. Gumball stood there in froze.

Anais greeted happily to her brother, "Hi big brother! How's it going?!"

Gumball asked with a O_O face, "HOW ITS GOING?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Nicole growled while blushing, "What the hell do you think we're doing, Gumball?! We're having a good family time! Now get your ass over here and join us!"

Richard said with a smile, "Yeah, son. I 'm about to teach you how to be a man. So come and let your old man show you how it's done."

Gumball couldn't believe his eyes. He was right! The joy virus has came back and taken over his family. He said in regret, "No way! I'm not joining with you guys with the virus again."

"Then too bad. I'm afraid you're gotta have to join them, Gummmmmbbbbbaaaallllll..."

Out of the shadows, it was a B-cup long hair hot bodied Carrie. This appearance caused Gumball to bleed from his noise a little. He notice she covered in rainbow.

"CARRIE?! What the hell did you do to them?!"

The ghost smiled with innocence, "Oh? Me? Well I have done nothing wrong. All I did was spend some time with your family and here we are. Of course, I guaranteed myself an ability to FINALLY touch everything and eat real food! Now i'll never starve again."

Gumball gasped while backing away, "Oh no! The virus has consumed you."

Carrie lustily said while getting closer, "Don't feel bad, Watterson. I'll be very gentle with you. Besides, you and I have have some unfinished business to do."

Gumball realized what "business" is Carrie talking about. He ran to the exit as fast as he could and went to go find Simian. Carrie somehow followed him.

* * *

At the School...

* * *

Miss Simian has just got out of the place, but when suddenly a certain blue figure came straight to her. It turns out to be Gumball. She asked to herself, "What the hell is the matter with him?"

As quick as a wink, Gumball grasped her legs tightly. He was very exhausted and panting.

Miss Simian asked, "Gumball! What's going on? Its like you seen a ghost."

Gumball said while shivering, "YES I HAVE! YES I HAVE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE QUICK!"

Miss Simian said in confusion, "Okay...? Anything else?"

Gumball shouted in fright, "THE JOY VIRUS IS BACK! THE JOY VIRUS IS BACK!"

These words frighten the ape. "What?! When did this happened?! Who has it?"

Then, out of the open, the naughty ghost smiled, with rainbow running down her body. This shockling caught the duo's eyes. She said to the scaredy cat, "I'm so gonna screw with you so hard, Gummypuss..."

* * *

Okay, that is it for the start of the fanfic. And of course many points here are an inspiration to the Sly Cooper fanfic, Cooperific Cliffhangers. Oh, and there will be no lemons at all! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	2. Escaping the ghost

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that Carrie is full of the after-effects of the joy virus, can Gumball get a chance to escape, or be infested with the virus again? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

After Carrie appears, both Gumball and Miss Simian screamed very loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The ghost smiled with evil laughter, "Gummypuss...Come over here and let's play..."

Miss Simian shakily brought out a Ghostbusters-like vacuum from her back and make sure that Gumball is safe right next to her. She shouted, "Not when I can help it! I'm pretty sure you and Gumball are underaged to doing things sexually. And he isn't that happy and horny as you are!"

Carrie said to the ape after turn into a monstrous ghost form like in The Ghost, "GIVE HIM TO ME! HE'S MINE!"

The ape yelled in intimidation, "Never!" She pushes a button on the vacuum and the force from it started sucking Carrie in. But however, the ghost had other plans. She used her tail and grasp both Miss Simian and the vacuum and threw her away with newfound strength in a 360* degree. The ape was in the air, screaming in horror and fall to her near-death experience. She screamed while in the air, "RUN, WATTERSON!"

Gumball shortly cowered in fear when he heard that. He steps back a little, but then the naughty ghost turns around and floats right next to him. The rainbow on her still oozed upon her, which made the cat cringed. He shuttered a little, "P-P-P-lease d-d-don't do this. I'm t-t-t-t-too young for r-r-r-r-rape!"

The ghost responded after sprouting out legs, sharp teeth, and claws, "I don't care, Gumball. Now, let's **FUCK**!"

After hearing that swear word, Gumball screamed in horror again and completely made a scurry mad dash as far away from her as possible. This made the lusty ghost to go after him.

"GET BACK HERE, MY LOVE...!"

Gumball immediately ran onto the sidewalk of his neighborhood. He pant and pant. He sighed in exhaustion, "Whew! I think I lost her. Now I gotta find some help fast. I hope Miss Simian is okay." He looks both ways and realized she's gone, much to his delight. but when he look straight, Carrie is right in front of him.

"Oh shit."

Carrie said with a smile, "Peek-a-boo!"

Gumball resumes run away from her, but this time she's on his tail. Soon, the scaredy cat found a alley, where a ladder is onto a house. He swiftly went in there and suddenly the ghost didn't follow him, much to his luck. When he walked into a ladder and climbed onto the roof, he can see Carrie floating away. He cheered by mistake, "Yes! She's gone! Yeah."

Suddenly, the cheer absolutely caught the ghost's attention. She turns around and see Gumball on the roof. Gumball's smile disappears as he saw her. He started to run off, but one of the roof's satellite dish caught his pants. He forcefully ripped his pocket from his pants and shockingly jumped onto another house. After that, he climb down another ladder unexpectedly and run quickly as he can. He hid in the shadows, making sure the ghost did not see him. Again, much to his luck, she can't find him and left. Gumball smiled in relief and walked out of the shadows. He quietly said, "My god, that was close. Thank goodness that none of that virus have got on to me."

When he felt great, he turns around and realized that he's right next to Rachel's home. He decided to pay a visit, in order to clear his head. He knocked onto the door and it open. It turns out to be Rachel Wilson herself.

She smiled awkwardly, "Hello, Gumball. How's it going?"

Gumball said in exhaustion, "Not good. I just got attacked by a virus filled psychopath. I need some help. BAD."

Rachel said with care, "Well, come on in. MY family will help you take care of that."

Gumball walked inside and said, "Thanks Rachel."

The teen closed the door behind her and walked right next to Gumball. Of course, without Gumball noticing, a bit of rainbow saliva almost came out of Rachel's mouth. She tries to hide it from the cute kitty.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this short chapter! Now Carrie's gone, Gumball believed that he's going to be fine, but not for long. Anyway, leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	3. Gumball and Miss Simian's emission

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that Gumball has escaped Carrie, he pay a visit to The Wilsons, but then he realized he's in a trap. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Gumball felt relieved. He finally escaped from the clutches of the sexy crazed ghost. He'll be glad that she will give up looking for him later on. So now, he's pays a normal visit to the Wilsons; where there is no joy virus. He sits on the chair, relaxing for what he seen so far. His family bring all lusty, Miss Simian being throw, and the joy virus returning on its tracks. Now that's out of the way, Gumball can finally get some help and sent all of that in an asylum, in order for them to be joy freed. The secret happiness-infested rainbow girl asked, "Is there anything you need, Gumball?"

Gumball responded with a smile, "A drink might be nice. I been running for about almost an hour. Or maybe I'm losing track of time."

Rachel said, "Sure. Coming right up!" The teen left the living room, with still a weird smile on her face.

Gumball on the other hand is about to get confused. For some odd reason, Rachel's family is no where to be seen. Not even Tobias is seen either. He started to get a little hyped up about their appearance. Hope that they not part of the joy virus too, or whatever it really is. He started to think that the Joy virus only made the victims not only full of happiness, but also sex-staved and lusty. What kind of a weird virus crap is this?

Rachel came back from the kitchen with a rainbow filled cup. She gave to Gumball and said, "I hope you like my Rainbow Smoothie, kid."

This smoothie looks very weird in the cat's eyes. When he look closer, the rainbow colors are a bit more dim than the actual virus. Was this the crap that was infesting Carrie early? Before he can drink by mistake, a voice came out of nowhere from upstairs.

"HEY SIS! IS GUMBALL HERE?!"

"Tobias?!", Gumball said in surprise. He put the cup down and went upstairs, much to Rachel's shock. She follow him and said nervously, "Uh, I don't think you should go in there!"

Gumball went inside the room anyway and stood there in shock in surprise. He sees Tobias hanging around in nudity with his parents. He screamed in horror, "T-T-TOBIAS?! NOOO!"

Tobias said with a smile, "Finally you came, Gumball. We were just talking about you."

Gumballl shivered in fear, "Like what?! Talking about me becoming as your cat toy?!"

Mrs. Wilson walked up to him and said with a calm tone, "Relax, little one. We'll be very gentle to you. Besides, we always wanted a cute kitty. Would be the pleasure to be our pet?"

The blue look up to her, seeing her exposed self. He was just about to feel sensation in his trousers. He turns to Rachel and asked, "Rachel? You're actualy serving them?!"

Rachel lied with innocence, "Of course I am. That is why I need your help. Every since this virus came to my family, it taken over them and I was the remaining one left."

Gumball said with guilt, "Wow. You poor girl. How about you and I can get ourselves out of here? We can find Miss Simian and find a way to reverse all of this."

Rachel cheered with a grin, "Yes I will, yes I will! Of course I'll go with you."

Just as Gumball and infested Rachel was about to leave, Carrie teleported out of nowhere. This made the cat cringed in fear. "Oh, crap."

Carrie looked at Rachel and shouted, "Hey, whore! Get out of my way! That's my pussycat!"

Rachel shouted back, "Go get your own pussycat, you bitch! He's with me!"

Then, both girl struggled to each other and fallen to the stairs. This actually gives Gumball a chance to escape. As quick as a flash, Watterson left to the door, but stop because he can't leave Rachel behind. After the catfight, the blue cat checks to see what happens, but realized he shouldn't done that when he got closer. He find both of the girls covered in rainbow.

Gumball pouts in defeat, "No! Not Rachel too!"

Carrie smiled with evil laughter, "Don't feel bad, sweetheart. We can have a beautiful connection with Rachel anyway. Besides, she's already infested."

_WHAT?! _

That explains the drink. Gumball stepped back and started to run again. This cause the infested victims to go after him again. Further away from them, Miss Simian just came out from her near-death experiance and sees Gumball being chased. Luckily for her, she retrieves a staff on the ground and follows them on the streets. Now, the cat is once again followed. He even notices that his family absolutely followed him as well. Gumball is literally dead meat. Unexpectedly, he ran into a wall, feeling like he's now on a dead end. He turns and sees them having great big smiles and smothering rainbow.

Anais asked with puppy eyes, "What's the matter, big brother?"

Nicole cooed to her son, "You're not feeling the sunshine, honey?"

Gumball asked with fright, "H-h-how did you guys actually keep up with me?!"

Darwin answered with a smart-mouth, "We're fucked. What do you think?"

Gumball said in stern, "I have to ask."

Tobais yelled is excitement, "ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS! LET'S GET **BUSY!**"

When the victims is just about to grab him, Miss Simian came out from the fences, wielding the staff. She said to Gumball, "Watterson, get back!"

The cat flee behind the ape's back, while she attack the victims with her staff.

*WHAM!* *WHAM!*

This leave the victims on the ground. She turns to him, "Let's go right now, Gumball! We are not going to get infested again!"

Gumball agreed, "Yeah we should! I almost got myself raped by those zombies, and running for our lives sounds like a great idea!"

Soon, the duo managed to escape from the infested lovesick victims. They found a hiding spot for them to take a breath.

Gumball smiled with satisfaction, "Thanks, Miss Simian. I would have been turn all horny if it wasen't for you out there."

Miss Simian said, "You're welcome, Watterson. And may I asked, is it the virus look all dim to you?"

The cat explained with a sweat drop, "Yeah. It's all more like a actual rainbow."

This shocks the ape in terror. "OH MY GOD! Gumball, thank goodness you didn't get infested. That dim texture of the saliva is the after-effects of the Joy Virus. After the virus completely takes over, it turns more dimmer and dimmer, and it cause the victims to get all super addicted to reproduction. I've read in its background."

Gumball said in realization, "So that explains why its all darker."

Miss Simian said, "Yes. And now, we must figure out a way to stop this virus from spreading everywhere. We need a protection device to keep us from harm."

Gumball thinks after hearing this, "Device...device..." He soon brought an surprised look on his face. He gasped, "Simian, I think I know who's the one guy who can protect us from the virus."

* * *

Okay, that is is for this chapter! Now that Gumball is saved by Simian, can they find a solution to stop this virus? Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	4. Getting help

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Sorry for those who were waiting for this, but I finally got this chapter to arrive. Enjoy!

* * *

Gumball and Miss Simian had immediately founded the house that belongs to Bobert, according to the chased cat himself. Bobert is the only one that hasen't been infected by the virus (or never has been). The cat knocked on the door and Bobert himself open it.

Bobert said in greet, _"Greetings, Gumball and Miss Simian. What brings you to my home?"_

Gumball said in caution, "Bobert, we need your help! You see, the joy virus has returned and this time it causes so much lust."

Bobert asked, _"How is that possible? The virus was taken care of."_

Miss Simian shouted, "Well, it came back for whatever reason! Now, we need your assistance of figuring out a way to stop this lusty madness. These after-effects must be stop."

Bobert said in surprise, _"AFTER-EFFECTS?! OH NO! That's not good! Come inside! We'll figure out a way to stop it sooner or later."_

Then both cat and ape came inside and sat on the couch. They glared at Bobert while the robot dim the lights and powered up a frame on a blank wall, showing the after-effects of the joy virus. The image of the after-effects put a cringe in Gumball and Lucy.

Gumball said in fright, "Oh my god. That image looks like a messed-up version of Skittles, but more dimmer and slimy."

Miss Simian asked in worry, "Now, Bobert. How are we going to get rid of the after-effects without getting ourselves raped? The vaccine worked last time, but I don't think it will work this time."

Bobert explained, _"Well, the after-effects of the Joy Virus is way more hazardous and deadly that the actual virus itself. After a host contains it, it not only make that person extremely happy, but also increases the sensitivity levels on the genitalia and enhances all the lust in the person's personality, such as making them all horny and containing high amounts of intercourse, intelligence, and strength. Of course, while infected, they must find the most purest victim they can find. "_

Gumball said in realization, "So that explains why Carrie is after me! She wants me to have sex with her!"

Miss Simian said in agreement, "Exactly! There's gotta be a reversible way to stop it."

Bobert said in sadness showing a map, _"I'm afraid that reversing it it not going to be easy. The only way to cure this virus is to find the Rainbow Sap inside a colorful tree at the outer ruins fifteen miles away from the Forest of Doom."_

Gumball said in shock, "WHAT?! IT'S NEARBY THE FOREST?!" Gumball somewhat still have memories about that forest.

Miss Simian said in question, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. It's a neighbor to that relentless environment, and those monsters are still after Gumball and me. HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO REACH THE TREE WITHOUT GETTING OURSELVES CAUGHT?!"

Bobert said, _"Not gotta be easy. The host can also find the trail of their victims. either dead or alive. So to make a long story short, they will stop at nothing to catch their mate."_

This explanation absolutely put a ultimate strike into Gumball. His own family and friends not stopping to go after him until he's caught. He can imagine joining them in the infestation. Hope no one else in town he knows is having the virus too. The cat asked while shivering, "So that means they're not stopping until i'm infested too?!"

Bobert answered, _"Yes."_

Gumball said in fear, "Oh shit..."

Miss Simian said, "Well, I guess using my staff and my damaged vacuum isn't going to work that much. We need more firepower to escape form them. I'm aware that Tina might be part of this later on."

Bobert said while turning of the screen and lighting the lights, _"Then I'll go with you. I use my battle mode to protect you from the infested victims. I will not leave you any harm."_

Gumball said in excitement and relief, "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! We definitely own you one, Bobert!"

Bobert agreed, _"Affirmative. Now, we must leave this house immediately. I sense a infested victim walking towards my door."_

Miss Simian asked in shock, "Are you kidding me?! How did they manage to find this house?"

Soon, the door was knocked really hard.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

A familiar voice was heard behind it.

"HEY GUMMYPUSS! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE AND LET ME FEEL YOU SMOOTHING FUR!"

That voice actually belong to Jamie. Hearing this, Gumball and Miss Simian looked at each other with shocked face and ran off upstarts with the young robot, knowing that the bull will trigger an alert. Soon, the heroic trio is now on inside the roof, with a window that leads them straight to the backyard.

Gumball asked after looking at the window, "Should we just get out of the window and run for our lives?"

Bobert said, _"Not yet, Gumball. In case for an emergency like this, I've set up a trap for the joy virus hosts."_

Miss Simian asked, "Are you saying that we supposed to set them up in a trap?"

Bobert continues, _"Yes. And Gumball is the perfect one for them to follow to it."_

Gumball shunned in defeat, "Aw, fuck...

Soon, Gumball had came out from the house and glared at the infested bull. She was very happy to see him.

Jamie cooed, "Gumball! It's about time you came out! Ready to fuck?"

Gumball said in stern, "Might as well as ever be."

Jamie said in agreement, "Okay." Then the bull started unbutton her overalls.

_Now's my chance! _"Jamie, wait! How about we bring everyone together. Think of it as a love fest, sweetheart."

Jamie said in agreement, "Okay, my Gummypuss." The infested minotaur turns and yelled, "HEY GUYS! GUMBALL WANTS EVERYONE JOIN US HERE!"

That shout actually caught the victims' attention. They immediately came across Gumball's sight. This made the cat feeling scared. And for some reason, he see more victims in the crowd and his former childhood crush Penny is with them. Luckily for him, he is no longer in love with her. Now that the infested victims are surrounded, the blue cat said in excitement, "Miss me miss me, now you're gotta kiss me!" _I hope this works._

He ran into the house as quick as a flash, which made the lusty folk to follow him.

Gumball shouted in fear, "Guys! I got their attention!"

Bobert responded after opening the window, _"Okay! Miss Simian will be waiting for you at the yard!"_

Then, the robot and ape have landed on the backyard, waiting for Gumball to jump out and activate the trap. Soon, Gumball came out from the window and landed on Miss Simian's arms. Bobert suddenly brought a remote out and pressed the button.

*CLICK!*

Then, the barrier shot down the ceiling, trapping the hosts. This give the trio enough time to escape and head to the tree. Soon, the trio had lefted the house in a hurry. Much to Bobert's dismay, the trap isn't gotta last forever, due to the hosts' newfound strengths. After the cat, ape, and robot ran off, inside a house was a familiar voice shouting in a echo, **"WE WILL FIND YOU, GUMBALLL!"**

That voice actually belongs to Masami.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	5. The hosts' breakout

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now knowing that the trap Bobert created wasn't gotta last very long, Gumball and Miss Simian must find the Rainbow Tree in order to stop the infestation of the "After-Effects" of the Joy Virus. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Outside of Elmore...

The trio have finally gotten out of the slums of Elmore. They finally got out, due to the infestation might take over it. Now, the cat, ape, and robot had already left the infested hosts inside the trap, but they must hurry before they destroy it. Gumball, Miss Simian, and Bobert have walked towards to the road that leads to the Forest of Doom. Gumball almost felt a cringe in his chest when he gets closer to it, due to the events of his encounter with it. But, he decided to forget about it, since it won't do any good. Miss Simian on the other hand is feeling worried a little. What if her lover Principal Brown is infested once again too? Hope he doesn't get lusty for her yet. Bobert is still focusing on heading to the outerlands of the Forest of Doom, and making sure the minute the hosts arrived, he'll be battle ready.

Soon, the trio finally made it to the Forest of Doom. Much to Gumball's relief, he crouch down, feeling tired for all the walking. He said in with hassle after getting up, "Goddamn it, my legs hurt. Have we made it to the tree yet?"

Bobert answered, _"Not yet, Gumball. We only about fifteen miles away from the tree. It might take a while for us to navigate from here to the ruins."_

Miss Simian sighed in disappointment. She groaned is disbelief, "Don't you and your family have any rockets launchers or something? We can just fly over there."

Bobert said in sadness, "Forgive me, but I haven't exactly full my gasoline tanks. I only have a half amount to glaze through the air. I cannot fly very long, even its an emergency. Plus, the forest have large branches that I can't get through of."

Gumball felt shattered. He said in anger, "Are you kidding me?! We can't go over the forest because you didn't full your tanks at the same amount of time we're in?! Now we're doomed!"

Miss Simian said after putting her hands on the cat's shoulders, "Watterson, relax. Besides, he is right. We can't use his flight for a very long time. Of course, I can handle the Forest of Doom. That forest has nothing for me to be scared of anyway."

Gumball asked in worry, "What about me? I got nothing for me to defend myself with this situation I'm in! And of course, should there be a gas tank around here? I remember a local gas tank in the middle of nowhere."

Bobert used his "binoculars" and looked around. Suddenly, a local gas tank is seen. He said with a smile,_ "Perfect. That'll be excellent for my tanks."_

Gumball said with a small smile, "You're welcome, Bobert. Good thing I've seen it before."

Then, the trio had walked to the gas station. Miss Simian payed the manager money for the gas tank and Gumball fueled Bobert. After that, the robot's tank is finally full. Now that Bobert is goo and well, the trio started to go through the forest.

Gumball shivered in fear, "Oh man. How am I going to defend myself like this in here?"

Miss Simian sighed after slapping her face, "Oh for the love of god...Bobert, do you have anything for the scaredy-cat here?"

Bobert said , _"Yes." _ The robot reached down a hatch and brought out a wooden bat and shield and give it to Gumball. This leaves the cat at first felt safe but stunned.

"Is this an actual wooden bat? It look exactly like our bats, but more hard and smooth." The cat questioned.

"Just deal with your weaponry, Watterson." The ape pouted. "It'll keep you from getting yourself infested."

Gumball sighed in despair, "Okay. I think I might need this for whenever that might attack us."

Bobert said in realization, _"Actually, Gumball. All the creaures in the Forest of Doom is apparently gone. They left for a new location. So now, the forest itself won't be a huge hassle for us."_

_All the creatures are gone?! Oh thank fucking god. _"Wow. Can't believe they actually relocate." Gumball said in amazement. "But here's a question. If all of the monsters are gone, then that means..."

Miss Simian said in agreement, "Yes, Gumball. The infested hosts are gotta come out of the trap to catch up to us. And don't worry. We'll be ready."

* * *

Back in Elmore...

The hosts were dooped. They can't believe that their "beloved" victim has tricked them into a trap. And they thought he was enlightened to make love to. Much to their dismay, they can't find a way out.

Masami groaned in sorrow, "SHIT! How are we gotta get out of this damn cage to get our beloved kitty?"

Teri agrees, "Yeah! I can't be cooped up in here all day!"

Penny said with a calm tone, "Don't worry, gals. We'll get to Gumball soon. Luckily Carrie here has bring us along with her."

Carrie smiled while crossing her arms, "I very grateful to hear that, you former peanut bitch. But now, we need to find a way out to catch that blue dickhead."

This trap apparently cause Nicole to flip out in outrage. She shake and shake the cage wildly. She growled while she stop shaking, "GRRRR! That boy is definitely going to be grounded! He was supposed to join us in our family time!"

Richard agreed in sorrow, "Yeah! I was just about to teach him how to be a man."

"Everyone, there's must be a way to get out of this cage due to its massive strong typography." Anais stated. "Since Bobert made this, it's impossible for us to break out. So, there's must be a solution to this pickle."

Leslie asked, "Well, since we can't get out of the cage physically, why not just use something for us to crash the floor? So that way, we can get out of this house and find reinforcements to retrieve our cat toy."

Tobias smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, Leslie!"

Jamie asked in confusion, "But what are going to use to destroy the floor? I'm not strong enough to crack it open."

Carman suggested, "Maybe Mrs. Watterson here could break it open. Don't care what citation comes in our way, but our main goal is to find and fuck Gumball. We'll let Miss Simian have something else while we're at it."

Nicole said to her fellow hosts, "Stand back, guys I got this." She tighten her palms and smash the floor in a Hulk-like style.

*SMASH!*

The smash left nothing but a big hole. This made the hosts to smile.

Mrs. Fitzgerald cheered, "Alight! We're out of here!"

Mr. Wilson said in agreement, "Now let's go find some assistants and catch our cat toy!"

The rest agreed with him, "Yeah!"

Soon, the Joy Virus hosts has escaped the cage and exited the house. Now they must get back on track to find the escaped duo, but they need extra muscle, due to Bobert having a battle mode. Suddenly, Tina Rex came out in the open with a shock look on her face. She wonders what happened to the house. And why is everyone looking all happy and coated with dimed rainbow?

"**WHAT THE HELL**?!**"** Tina said in surprise. **"What on earth just happen here?! And why are you guys coated in rainbow?"**

Jamie answered, "Because we're about to hunt down Gummypuss, you bitch."

This brings a huge cringe into the tyrannosaurs and she realized that everyone is having the Joy Virus again. She must get out of there and reach Gumball before they do.

**"Oh shit! I'm out of here!"**

When the t-rex had run off, both Nicole and Mrs. Wilson had swiftly dash to her and caught her on her head. The rainbow ooze cause the dinosaur to slip and fall, much to her dismay. She screamed in horror, **"HEY! Let me go! I don't want be part of the virus again!"**

Nicole growled, "WELL TOO BAD, TINA! We're going to need a ride to find my handsome son, and you're are going be our **ride**, even if you like it or not!"

The tyrannosaur has struggled to escape, but it was too late. The ooze has started to consume her. She shouted in defeat, **"NOOO!"**

* * *

Well, that is it for this chapter! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	6. Rainbow Tree found

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now since the host has broke out, can the heroic trio can get through the forest and find the Rainbow Sap? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The cat, ape, and robot has passed through the forest without much hesitation. They went passed the most atrocious parts of the forest, like the sharp branches, wooden spikes, and broken trucks. Luckily for them, Bobert can use his laser to get them out of the way and using his tracker to find the tree, like if they were in a crowded jungle. After a hour of walking, they suddenly found the outer ruins of the forest.

Gumball sighed in relief, "My god! We have finally made it to the ruins. I can feel the tree sap already."

Miss Simian agreed, "Me too, Gumball." She turns to Bobert, "So Bobert? Any idea where is the tree now? We on the right path."

Bobert said while scanning the area, _"Affirmative. I'm scanning for the right objective of the tree. It's here, but we need to get closer it. Of course, I can feel the presence of its atmosphere right now. I can follow it so we can get to it as quick as we can."_

Gumball shrugged, "Wait. As quick as we can?"

Bobert said while turning, _"Yes. On my calculations, the Joy Virus hosts are getting closer to the forest. And it seems that they brought back reinforcements as well. We must hurry." _

Miss Simian sighed, "Aw, shit! I knew that's going to happened!"

Gumball said worry, "Well, then I guess we better find the tree fast before they can get to us rapidly."

Suddenly, and few branches had broke. This alarms the trio. When they looked around, a figure came out of nowhere and grab onto Bobert's leg. It turns out to be Mr. Small, who is a bit torn up on his clothes.

Gumball gasped, "Mr. Small! What happen to you?! Did you escaping the hosts like us?"

Mr. Small explained in fright, "Yes I have! I've escaped the infestation freaks and immediately got myself here to hide from them! So, when I got here, I actually got myself lost due to finding the road I was crashed in. Thank god that I'm not alone inside this bullcrap."

Miss Simian said, "Mr. Small, calm down. Now, did you seen anything weird while you were lost besides looking for the road?"

Mr. Small calmed down and said, "Sure I did. In fact, I've saw a weird looking rainbow tree down there in the semi-deep moat. Good thing there's no too much water to drown in."

Gumball gasped and asked in shock, "Did you say you know where the tree is?! We need the tree's sap to get everyone back to normal! Where is it?"

Mr. Small pointed to his left, "Over there."

When the quartet when deeper into the ruins, they suddenly found the Rainbow Tree in the middle of a big semi-waterless moat. This view out a smile into the cat's face, He cheered, "Yes, yes, yes! We found the tree! Thank you, Mr. Small!"

The cheerful cat ran to the moat, with the rest of surviving victims of the Joy Virus. When they finally got close to the tree, Bobert released some equipment to take the sap out. He said tot he crew, "Stand back, you guys. I'll take the sap out so I can create a antidote to cure the hosts."

Then, the robot started to work. He started taking the bark off the tree, which made the tree to slowly ooze. Out of nowhere, he put out a chemistry set and taken a handful of the sap. While Bobert is creating an antidote, Gumball and Miss Simian looked around for intruders. Mr. Small felt tired and lay his back on the tree, exhausted for the crap he been through. Seeing this, the confused cat walks next to him and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Small? Any idea of what cause these after-effects?"

Mr. Small said with a explanation, "Okay, man. I'll tell you what happened to the virus."

Miss Simian turns around and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Gumball said, "Simian, Mr. Small might know what cause the after-effects in the first place."

The ape went closer and said with intimidation, "Oh really? Go on, Small. Tell us everything."

The cloud sighed, "Okay, I'll explain. Good thing I found out about it when it spreads. After everyone has taken their vaccines a couple days later, some bits of the remaining virus has survived the recovers. The entre room and the chemicals in it was coated with it, giving a hint that it can multiply and mutate. When tried to get rid of it, one of the schools classmates Carrie had accidentally got herself infested, but this time, she begin to contain lust. Because of this, we take her to custody, but she escaped. We looked all over the place for her, but then we learn that she is now contains high amounts of strength. We didn't want to alarm anyone, so we keep it as a secret."

Gumball asked with a confused face, "How the hell did all of that stuff happened?"

Mr. Small continued, "She was confused that what me and the scientists and doctors are doing, but because she went close to the virus, she turned into a so called "whore"."

Miss Simian said, "So no wonder why anyone didn't warn me about this. But, how will all of this make sense? We already know that the virus will do to the host, but why is it all dim?"

Mr. Small said, "Because when the virus is all one smudge all alone, it changes lighting, like if you're doing a art project and you have to dim the lighting, or value for short."

Gumball gasped in shock, "The virus can actually do that?!"

Mr. Small said with a sigh, "Yeah. It's like when bacteria reproduces in full amount. And since it is a bacteria, it can do that, no matter what."

Miss Simian said in shock, "You got to be fucking kidding me! And I was right! So no wonder how Carrie got infested from!"

Gumball said with stern, "Well, to be fair, curiosity kills the cat. And since I'm the cat, everyone is gotta get me for sure."

Mr. Small said in explanation, "Maybe because the hosts can't get you off of their heads for what happen to you and Darwin. That explains why."

Gumball sighed in disbelief, "Son of a bitch. If only if Dad didn't pass over it to me to begin with."

Miss Simian gasped in anger, "So your father is the reason why the virus spreaed, huh?! I hope he's happy for what he've done."

Bobert yelped after cleaning, _"Okay, everyone. I finished the antidote! Now can use it to cure the entire infestation."_

The trio looked at the robot's antidote. Its inside a giant container in Bobert's "hand". Gumball sighed, "Finally! Now we can use it on our weapons and face the hosts without a problem."

Bobert said, _"Good idea, Gumball, but we must pour it on all of them. It's not at first going to be easy, but we save everyone from the virus."_

Gumball calmly pouts, "Aw, fuck!" But then, he looks at Mr. Small. He said in question, "Wait a minute, what about Mr. Small? Can he defend himself too?"

Mr. Small agreed, "Yeah! I don't want to get infested you know."

The robot sighed in disbelief. He went into his "pocket" and released a big mallet. He gave it to Mr. Small for protection.

The cloud said in caution, "Looks like I'm gotta crack some damn skulls afterwards, right?"

Miss Simian said in stern, "Well, what do you think?"

* * *

Back to the hosts...

* * *

The hosts had finally made it to the forest. This time however, they brought more recruits to help them catch Gumball, including Tina. Of course, they also infested The Robinsons, Hector, Principal Brown, and Hector's mother. Now that they found the forest, they begin to go inside it.

Carrie said in sarcasm, "Oh how cute. Looks like Gumball has taken a walk in the forest. How smart he is."

Nicole said in agreement, "Exactly! Did he really think that he can outsmart his own mother?! Hope he felt some guilt for doing that terrible mistake."

Mr. Fitzgerald said, "Relax, Watterson. We'll get to the little cat toy soon enough. We just need to find him, that's all."

Mr. Robinson said in confusion, "Should there be tracks around this damn environment? I think they didn't cover up their tracks to begin with."

Suddenly, the infested minotaur has saw the tracks. It turn out to be broken branches and robot footprints. She yelled, "GUYS! I see them! I see the trail! They went that way!"

Anais looks at the tracks carefully, "Its seems that this coverless trail is leading to the outer ruins of the forest. I read it in it's background. They must have passed through the forest's deadly atmosphere in order to get through." Then, the infested rabbit thinks, "Wait a minute.." She gasped in realization, "THEY MUST HAVE FOUND THE RAINBOW TREE! NO WONDER WHERE THEY RAN OFF TOO!"

Rachel gasped, "You mean the antidote of the Joy Virus? Oh no! We better catch up to them before they can reach it fast!"

Penny said in sorrow, "Come on, guys! We must follow the trail and reach our beloved kitten."

Carrie agreed, "She's right. LET'S MOVE!"

Then, the hosts had follow the trail in a huff.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	7. The End of the Joy Virus

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that the Joy Virus hosts have find the trail, it's time for the survivors of the infestation to fight and "cure" them from the after-effects. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The survivors of the after-effects of the Joy Virus have waited of the host to come to them They stand there next to the tree wielding their weapons for protection. This is it. This is going to be the final confrontation of the Joy Virus spreading all over Elmore. The cat, cloud, ape, and robot were still waiting for the infested to come around, especially Gumball. This virus has been around him for the pass several days for too damn long, and now this his chance to finally get rid of it once and for all. He hope he can get rid of it soon enough, before it decided to spread over the entire town. Miss Simian, Bobert, and Mr. Small are in the same state too. They too want the virus to be destroyed as well. Luckily for them, they have the exact cure to exterminate the entire bacteria forever. Hope this antidote works soon.

Suddenly, footstep noises were heard. Gumball himself was ready to face the virus with help. He is now angry and holding his bat and shield hard. True, hurting his family maybe be wrong, but surviving the virus is more important than that. Miss Simian is now sweating with stern, battle ready as she could. Bobert is now on battle mode, and Mr. Small's apprehensive attitude is gone. He is now furious in bravery. Soon, the host had came out from the forest to the outerlands. They have finally arrived. The hosts has stared viciously at the four heroes. Carrie have came out of the shadows, alongside with Nicole and Mrs. Wilson onto of the now infested Tina Rex, with Hector and his mother behind her. This made Bobert's eye to massively turn red and gotten close to his three allies. The lusty ghost has smiled a sickening grin with the rainbow ooze slime down her mouth. She shouted to Gumball, "How very cute, Gummypuss. You found some friends. How wonderful."

"Don't give me that fucking shit out of you mouth, bitch!" Gumball boasted in anger. He continues in stern, "I not letting that virus touch me with that rainbow crap all over my damn body!"

This shouting have enraged Nicole. She shouted in stern, "Son, don't talk to little girl her like that! Watch your mouth!"

"Watch his mouth?!" Miss Simian said defending Gumball. "He has the right to be cursing! You people are been coated with the virus, and we have a cure to stop it once and for all. When its on you bastards, you'll never become infested again."

_"This is a huge outrage!" _Bobert replied in temper. _"We must stop you threats by all cost before the virus takes over the town, leading to infest the rest of the country nonstop. Let us help you. We know that the hazardous bacteria is more toxic than the original virus."_

"Make us do it, you four motherfuckers!" Rachel yelled at the heroes with a angry face. She fumes in stern, "If you want us to take the care so bad, then I'll guess we have to destroy it and the tree so the virus will spread throughout the entire town!"

"We are not going to let that happen!" Mr. Small said cringing in bravery. "Gumball is never going to be part of your so called "playdate" or being anyone's "cat toy". And you gotta have to go through us first before you pricks could get him and the tree."

Darwin stepped in and joined along the conversation. He said in sarcasm, "Oh, please, Mr. Small. You can barely taught us besides Miss Simian anything once in your life. Hell, you couldn't even tell us how to fucking tell us to expose the truth right."

"He does have a point, you know." Richard said in agreement. "I may be a idiot at times, but I'm not that stupid."

"_BE QUIET, MR. WATTERSON!" _Carrie bellowed. She turns back to Gumball with a devilish smile, "Come on, Gumball. Join us. Come to the rainbow side. Imagine us ruling the town together, letting the virus to spread to oblivion!"

"Yeah, baby." Nicole agreed. "Just join all of us. We can be a Rainbow Club, since you didn't get much what you wanted when that happens."

The rest of the hosts agreed as well. This made the blue cat to be more irritated. He groaned in disbelief, "Okay, that is like the most stupidest cliché bullcrap I've ever heard. And most of those clichés always happens in several movies!"

"Yeah!" Miss Simian agreed in disbelief. "I agree with him. That cliché nonsense is getting too old! Someone dies but later on is not, not fully operational, the prophecy tells who's the one, and on and on and on and on...god, that is irritating. Besides, nothing much happens most of the time."

_"Uh, Gumball and Miss Simian." _Bobert interrupted. _"Should we get to eliminating these pests before they annihilate the tree? I'm starting to think that taking about clichés isn't going to work."_

"Wow, people." Masami said rolling her eyes. "We got Captain Obvious in here! Can we get on with this bullshit battle for the town or something?"

"Okay, whatever." Gumball sighed. "Let's just get on with this."

Tobias yelled at the top of his lungs, "You hear him, assholes! Let's get this shit started!"

Soon, the hosts ran toward to the heroes as quick as a flash. Seeing this, Gumball, Simian, and Small hid behind the robot and Bobert blasted a created shield right in front of them, blocking themselves, but suddenly some of he hosts had jumped over it. It was Jamie, Leslie, and Carman. The blue cat came out behind the robot and he used the bat to hurt the infested freaks.

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!*

Luckily for him, these three are very to hurt. Their "skulls" were almost cracked open due to the damages Gumball put on them. Both Miss Simian and Mr. Small came out of hiding and stood right next to the cat, defending him. The battle is on. Soon, more hosts have jumped over the shield. It was the Fitzgeralds. Miss Simian ran into them and used her staff beat the living crap out of them.

*BAM!*

After that happens, some oozing rainbow have dripped to the ground softly, giving a hint that the blows the ancient ape are pretty strong. Mr. Small on the other hand shoves the sledgehammer into the host faces, as the final blows for himself. Now that the Fitzgeralds are down, Bobert on the other hand blasts both Hector and Tina from nearly destroying the shield. He already shot down Hector's mother and the rest of the flying hosts with the antidote a little, exceptionally Carrie, whom is trying to get to Gumball, but the robot is keeping himself in check with her. Suddenly, Nicole, Mrs. Wilson, and shockingly Tina Rex have went over the shield as quick as a flash, heading to the tree, alerting the heroes, especially Gumball.

"OH NO!" Gumball shouted as he ran after the hosts with Simian and Small. "They're heading to the tree. Come on!"

Before the infested hosts reached the tree, Miss Simian jumped onto Tina and whack on her head, bringing her down. Both Small and Gumball immediately knocked out Mrs. Wilson since she tried to fight. This enraged the hot-headed blue cat and made attack the trio.

"That is no way to treat our families, you little bastard." The blue mother cat snarled as she ran to them, "You're going to be punished for that!"

"Stand back, Gumball." said the humanoid cloud as he went in front of him. "I got this one."

When Nicole has just about to mauled them, Mr. Small have swung the sledgehammer to her face as hard as he can, sending her to scatter across the floor, injured. The feminine feline got up from her damage and tried to attack them again, but suddenly, Miss Simian whacked her off of their way with the staff, hurting her again.

Almost beaten down, the cat growled in anger, "COME ON! Is that the best you can do?!"

Gumball ran right front of her with the bat and said, "What does it look like, Mom? You should have realized that when that happened."

Before Nicole can use her strengths, her son used the bat to smash right into her face, making her angry. She of course sprout out claws and tried to hit Gumball, but the boy cautiously dodges the attacks as he can. On a cheap target, gumball smashed her head as his own strength can give.

*BAM!*

Tiny bits of both blood and rainbow ooze spited out of Nicole's face and head. As a additional effort, the blue protagonist also injured her legs in order to defeat her. He succeeded however, but this made Tina to get and charge into the cat.

**"GUMBALLL!"**

"Oh shit, this is not damn good." Gumball protested as the t-rex charged at him.

"Not on my watch!" The ape said when she whacked the dinosaur in a hurry, knocking her out. Good thing Simian can take on a T-Rex. Suddenly, Hector have made a path by smashing several tree from the other end of the shield, giving the other hosts a chance to go after the tree. This made Bobert to knock out the giant in sleep mode for some odd reason by shooting sleep darts and blasted the host with blasters, while the trio beaten the rest of the others. Gumball doesn't seem to care that he's hurting his friends and family, but he's only doing this to save the tree from any danger. Now that the hosts are down much to their luck, the quartet group together to face Carrie. The ghost went into her monstrous form and swiftly attacked the heroes, but much to his dismay, she can get actually hurt this time. When she flew into them, the heroes absolutely smashed her into the ground. She was very unastonushed alright. She gotta get used to the pain anyway. Of course, the heroes absolutely hold her down.

Gumball growled in anger, "You're finished now, Carrie. I'm not letting you infest the entire town with your damn ooze! Let us help you!"

**"NEVER!" **The ghost replied in stern. "This virus is the main reason why I have finally a body. That's what I always wanted back! Why can't you believe that I have a body now?!"

"We know, Carrie." Miss Simian said while struggling the ghost, "But, you cannot keep the virus forever! Its consuming you into a complete horny monster, just like the others. Jut let us cure you and you'll feel better."

"NO! You cannot make me." Carrie shouted.

_"Actually, we can." _Bobert said as he fueled his neutralizer with the antidote. _"This won't hurt a bit, Carrie. This blast will cure you in no time. When the unfetter is over, we'll do the others next." _The root point the blaster to the ghost, ready to fire. _"Forgive us, Carrie. Its for the best."_

This made the lusty girl ghost to struggle harder. Thanks to her strength, she pushed Gumball and Simian in opposite directions. Just about Bobert is going to fire, she shoved him out of the way heading to the tree, figured that if she destroy it, the cure will be no more. But suddenly out of nowhere from his damage, Gumball jumped onto the ghost's tail and tugged her in to the robot, which made her to resist wildly. "Hurry, Bobert!" The cat yelled. "Shoot her! Shoot her before she reach the tree!"

Soon, the robot had put the blaster right in front of the ghost's face, ready to fire. The ghost turns around to Gumball and said in stern and worry, "NO! Gumball, please! Don't you do it. Don't let him cure me. We could have been a cute couple! Just you and me together. I love you, Gummypuss!"

This made Gumball to cringe a little. Is it the Joy Virus talking or the actual ghost talking? Whatever it is, it sounds serious. It seems that the ghost girl has a crush on him for real. But suddenly, the cat said in a sorrow tone, "Yes, Carrie. I know, but that doesn't change the fact that the virus needs to be out of you at all costs. I'm sorry. Forgive me when all of this is done and stop with the damn clichés already."

"COME ON BOBERT!" Miss Simian yelled. "Cure her now!"

Then, at the right moment, Bobert blasted the beam into Carrie, while she screamed, **"NOOOOOOO!"**

*BLAST!*

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Sorry about the rush, but I manage to pull this through. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	8. The ending

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that the Joy Virus is gone and Carrie is defeated, should the heroes help the host recover them back to their normal selves? Enjoy the chapter to find out!

* * *

Gumball couldn't believe it. It was over. It was finally over. The entire Joy Virus that's been spreading all over the hosts is completely vanished. The cat let out a big smile of his face for the success of the end of the virus. He have let go of the defeated ghost and cheered in a happy rate and hands in the air, "YESSSS! YEAH! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

"OF COURSE WE DID!" Miss Simian said in agreement. "The Joy virus itself is defeated. Great job of creating the antidote, Bobert!"

_"Thank you, Miss Simian." _Bobert replied with a slight of happiness. _"Thank you."_

Mr. Small cut with a big smile and said in triumph, "At last! The entire infestation of the Joy Virus is over! Now everyone is back to normal!"

Gumball stop cheering and said in hesitation, 'Yeah...let's hope that everyone is back to normal. I feared that virus may or may not survived the antidote."

As a response, the three friends stand down their weapons and all looked at Carrie. After the blast, it absolutely knocked her out without getting hurt. She still has her new body, and her violent feature were dissolving away. In fact, the rainbow-ish blushes is disappearing too. The ghost was finally cured! The cat, ape, robot, and humanoid cloud are glad that the virus is going away. For some odd reason, Gumball sees an attraction onto the ghost that he's holding in his arms. He started to see this girl as a white princess, not a gothic person. She was beautiful. The cat wonders what the hell did the virus done to her entire self apparently. He knows that is made the host is crave sexual attention, but what else did it done? So far, he know that the after-effects do increases the host abilities, but what he didn't know that it changes the appearance of that person. This made the rest confused too.

Miss Simian said to Bobert in confusion and shock, "Um, Bobert? Didn't you say that the after-effects is highly dangerous and only increases the victim's sensitivity levels and basic powers."

_"Yes. Yes I have." _Bobert said in confusion. _"I know that the information that the scientists stated that the virus can cause harmful effects to the host. And by the look of Carrie, she is basically turned into a young lady."_

"What in the hell did the after-effects turn her into?!" Mr. Small replied in shock while looking at Carrie's details. "I know that the last moment I saw her she became a total whore."

"Yes..." said Gumball feeling amazed. "But for some wacky ass reason, I feel like I just want to date her. And she is more pretty than Penny anyway."

"G-G-G-Gumball?!" The ape responded in shock. "Are you starting to fall in love with Carrie? I thought you like Penny!"

"Yeah, but there's more fish in the sea." The cat said with a small blush. "And Penny is too much of a goody-goody unrequited crush to me."

"Wow, Gumball." Mr. Small said in shock. "Fighting the Joy Virus must have changed you. So that means you no longer cause trouble back at home?"

"Sure, I'm good." Gumball said with glee. "And that goes the same for my white bitch here."

Suddenly, the knocked out ghost has woken up from her defeat. She brings her head up, rubbed her head, and looks around, feeling confused. "What the hell? What just happened here? And why there are a bunch of fucked up people on the ground?"

"We were fighting the Joy Virus, Carrie." Gumball answered to his sweetheart. "And it consumes into this."

"What...? She lets her new "boyfriend" put her down and she have looked down to herself. She has an actual woman-like body and longer hair. She said in surprise, "What happened to me?"

"After you became fused with the after-effects of the virus, you entire contain yourself a new body." Miss Simian explained. "And I'm starting to think that the "after-effect" part must have done something to you."

_"Affirmative." _Bobert agreed in calculation while scanning the ghost. _"After the virus consumes with the host, it seems that the host has changes appearances, such as the body structure. Of course, it also made the host healing system to operate very well more than the regular victims. Basically, she is like a goddess."_

This made Mr. Small to question in confusion. "So, the entire time...the virus can actually do that to the host? What kind of a fucking cliché is that?"

"No..." said Miss Simian. "It's still hazardous. Even though there are good things about it, but overall, we cannot have it in our bodies."

"So, I'm stuck with this new body?" Carrie asked.

"I'm afraid so, Carrie." Mr. Small said.

Soon all of the other former host started to wake up. They were also knocked out as due to the blasts that Bobert put on them. This the five to walk towards them and get them up one by one. All of the host were exhausted of what happened of them, confused on what's going on.

Nicole groaned in confusion and looks around, "Oh my god...what just happened?"

"Us too..." said Richard as he got up.

"All of you guys were infested by the after-effects of the Joy Virus." Gumball explained with a smile. "Of course, you've almost raped me to death."

"AAAAAH!" Rachel screamed as she recognized that folks' nudity. "WHY ARE WE NEARLY SHOWING OUR PRVACY PARTS?!"

"Rachel, don't sound a big baby." Anais said rolling her eyes. "We're in a ruins for god sake. Nobody's gotta notice this anyway. Besides, its also a sign of freedom for hippies."

"HEY!" yelled Tobias, feeling offended. "MY FAMILY ARE NOT HIPPIES!"

"She's right, sweetheart." Mrs. Wilson said comforting her son." Some of our relatives used to do that back then."

"What the?!" Jamie said in surprise. "What are we doing to the ruins of this forest anyway?"

**"Uhh..." **groaned Tina as she got up, feeling injured. **"My head hurts..."**

"Oh-my-my!" sighed Mr. Brown in disbelief. "Isn't this mess all of Gumball's doing?"

"No it isn't!" Gumball yelled in defense. "I would never done this."

"And of course that he helped us finish the virus from spreading all over Elmore." Miss Simian added as well. "Besides, we used an antidote take care of all of you! So, to make a long story short, he helped save the town from being infested with the bacteria."

The formers hosts looked at Gumball with smiles, ran to him, and gave him a big hug. This however made the cat be squashed little too much. "Uh, guys?! you let go of me now."

The folks let go of the heroic cat. Then, out of the crowd, Penny came in with a big smile on her face. She said with glee, "Thank you for saving us all from the virus, Gumball! As a award for saving me as well, here it is."

When the deer was just about to give her "crush" a kiss, Gumball apparently put his index fingers on her lips, stopping her, which shocken the folks around then.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Darwin exclaimed in shock. "I thought you liked Penny!"

"**Used **to like Penny, but let's just say that I already have a girlfriend. Besides, I don't want her father to put his hands all over me anyway, and its unrequited love." Gumball said as Penny walked away.

"Gumball? You saying that..." Carrie said in shock.

"Yes, Carrie. You're my new romance. And forgive me, Darwin. She has me." Gumball said with a stern look on his eyes.

"GODDAMN IT!" Darwin said in anger. "I thought I have feelings for her!"

"Dude, you only like the idea of her." The cat explained, knowing that's not true. "Not loving her as she is."

"Shit..." The fish sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess I'm back with Rachel then."

"I can't believe you, Gumball." Penny said in sadness. "You and I are supposed to be a item for damn sake. I love you!"

"Penny, don't make anything worse." said Gumball. "I made my decision already."

"Don't worry, Penny." Tobias said cutting in. "You got me. I'm all yours."

The deer sighed in defeat.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Teri.

"Probably fix up the mess that you guys made." Miss Simian stated as she walks towards the former hosts. "You've nearly destroyed Bobert's house, you've broke in to get us, and made several damages to the streets."

"WHAT?!" Nicole said shock. "We have to pay for all of those damages?!"

"Yeah.." said Mr. Small. "I'm afraid you have to fix that."

_"It cost about $1500 for the destruction in case you guys want to know." _Bobert said after he calculates the entire area where they ran off from.

"Aw, great..." Carmen said in anger. "How are we going to pay for all of that?"

"Hmm..." Gumball thought. Then, he said with a smile, "That's it! I got an idea!"

* * *

The next few days later...

* * *

After everything is back to normal, The entire town of Elmore were inside the school were donating money to its fundraiser. It was success, all thanks to it former troublemaker, Gumball. He set his fundraiser with Principle Brown and Miss Simian to help raise money for the damages of the streets and Bobert's house. Everything is getting good for everyone. Gumball is now dating Carrie, Penny is basically single due of not wanting to date Tobias, Darwin went back to Rachel, and the rest was getting themselves together for what happened to them. Nicole and Richard on the other was very proud of Gumball for stopping the virus from spreading all over Elmore and raising money for the mess they caused.

While that happens, Bobert transfers the cure of the virus to the town's scientists after revealing the location of the Rainbow Tree, knowing that this will end the Joy Virus from spreading all over the world. For the safe side, the seeds of the tree have spread all over the ruins, just in case the main one didn't last. The people of Elmore were relieved that the tree sap of the tree is finally found due of because the Rainbow Tree didn't appear in any of the books at the libraries they went to, giving a hint that the tree at least didn't exist in some regions. Gumball is having a great time of his life. His classmates now respect him more, He and Miss Simian are friends, and he no longer course trouble on the school. The Joy Virus is now forever gone.

* * *

Okay, that is it for this story! Now Gumball have finally did it of stopping the after-effects from spreading all over Elmore. And for a possibility, this story maybe a prequel continuation on his reaction in the Cartoons X-Overs React to Smile HD fanfic. Anyway, please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
